Electronic systems that use sequential logic circuits typically include a reset circuit to force memory elements of these systems to specified states in response to power supply events, such as a power supply voltage rising above a threshold operating voltage level when a system is powered on or a power supply voltage falling below another threshold operating voltage level during operation of the system. A power on reset (POR) circuit, for example, can monitor a rising supply voltage to a system after the system is turned on, and generate a reset signal to reset one or more latches in the system to a specified state after the supply voltage rises to a voltage level required for normal functioning of other circuits in the system. Similarly, a brown-out detection circuit can monitor a supply voltage of a system during operation of the system, and a generate a signal to reset the system when the supply voltage drops below a voltage level required for the normal functioning of circuits in the system. The performance of a POR circuit or a brown-out detection circuit can be affected by the rates at which a supply voltage rises or falls, and by quiescent current consumed by these circuits.
In the drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals may describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes may represent different instances of similar components. The drawings illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.